Rush
by evilbeckles
Summary: Helga bites of a bit more than she can chew and ends up in a bit of a state on a night out. Arnold is there to comfort her but will he be able to help her? rubbish summery but its a short sweet fic that i could expand or just leave as a one off. rated M


Not written in a while and just thought I would give it a try. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

Helga has her first taste of drugs.

She walked trough the dirty hall her hand dragging along the wall. Feeling her way to the toilets she knew so well. Her vision blurry and her body feeling strange she knew she had to find somewhere safe to sit for a while before her mind exploded in on it's self.

…

It started of as a typical Friday night her and phoebe had gotten dressed at her house. Commenting on each other's choice of outfits and drinking vodka and coke while her speakers blared their favourite band.

"Wow Helga you look so hot, I wish I had your curves to fill out my tops like that," slurred phoebe as they waited patiently for their taxi to arrive.

"Shut up phoebes you've got loads of great points, I wish I was as thin as you."

Helga sat for a moment thinking about where there conversation was going. "God were so whiney when were drunk" she sniggered.

Her cell phone vibrated in her hand as there taxi pulled up to her stoop. She jumped up and bounded towards the car enthusiastically her four inch wedged boots pounding the floor. She pulled her long blonde hair from her face to reveal heavily lined eyes and pale skin. The tight black top and black shorts finishing her look perfectly. Simple but sexy.

They arrived at the Ritz at 10pm meeting up with the usual gang Arnold, Gerald, stinky and Sid. The six of then had discovered their love for rock and roll in there early teens and bonded. The Ritz rock night every Friday was there haunt now.

"Hey you guys I got some pills from my cousin you want some?" asked stinky holding out a small plastic bag with what looked like paracetamol in them.

"No way drugs are dangerous, I can't believe you brought them here. That's not cool man," said Arnold following Gerald and phoebe into the club.

Helga hung back and as soon as Arnold was out of sight she rounded on the other two men.

"Give me some, but don't tell Arnold ok" she said taking two pills from stinky hand. She dropped them into her bag and walked into the club.

"Helga wait, have you ever done them before?" asked Sid following her.

"Of Corse I have" she lied "I know what im doing Sid leave me alone"

Helga got to the bar and ordered herself a drink. When it arrived she went into a corner and popped both pills into her mouth washing them down with her vodka mixer.

…

Helga made it to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle.

The walls where spinning and moving, her face covered in sweat. She could hear other girls talking as they re applied makeup the sound amplified yet blurred made her feel scared and alone.

She brought her hands up to her face feeling the skin, the numbness that had overcome her; she dug her nails into her flesh and dragged then down her face. The feeling that should have been pain excited her. Her eyes went wide and she felt everything. From her eyes so wide and full of air to the pulse beneath her fingers, the cold floor vibrating from the footsteps and the pounding music.

She attempted to stand wanting to get to the music but slipped. Her head hit the tiles on the wall and erupted with pleasure, she surged forward catching herself on the wall.

She unlocked the cubicle door and stepped out, her body swaying from side to side a crazy grin on her face from the feeling she had, the feeling of ecstasy like nothing could be better and nothing mattered.

She heard a scream as she reached the sinks and saw a blur rush towards her.

"Helga, what's going on? You're bleeding," shrieked phoebe putting her hand to Helga's scratched face. "Go and get Gerald and Arnold now" she shouted to another girl.

Helga's legs gave out on her and she gave in letting herself sink to the floor, feeling the fibres of the carpet beneath her arms. She lay her face onto the cool ground and let the feeling wash over her. She felt the room around her swaying and moving. She let out a giggle the smile spreading across her face again.

She felt herself being turned over and she went limp relishing in the feeling of being moved around noticing for the first time how her joints reacted when limp.

"Helga, Helga can you her me its Arnold." Her brain took notice of the name but her body didn't move. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, she noticed her breath and the way her body moved when she breathed. Her breath got faster and faster and her heart beat got louder and louder in her ears until she started to panic. Surely her heart shouldn't be that fast or that loud? What if it never slowed down? What if her heart just stopped working?

"Helga calm down, its me its Arnold. Look at me Helga" he said soothingly pulling her face towards him. "Look at me, it's just us now, just you and me. Concentrate Helga concentrate on my voice"

She found his eyes and locked onto them attempting to slow her breathing. Taking control of her body she pulled her arms into her chest and Arnold pulled her into his arms.

"Arnold, the ambulance is here," said a deep masculine voice.

Helga felt herself being lifted as Arnold picked up her curled up form. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her out of the club. The cold hit her unexpectedly and she panicked not knowing what to make of this new sensation. She jolted upwards and out of Arnolds grasp falling heavily to the floor. As her head connected with the concrete the last thing she was the flashing blue light of the ambulance as she lost consciousness.


End file.
